


You Were Brave Today (I Love You)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [30]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Rose woke up to someone holding her hand.





	You Were Brave Today (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets' prompt table challenge: language of flowers, _dahlia (Staying kind despite being tested by certain life events / Staying graceful under pressure, especially in challenging situations)_.

Rose woke to the feeling of someone gently holding one of her hand and opened her eyes to Rey's soft smile as the other leaned towards her to gently kiss her forehead.

"I hear that you were very brave today, Rose. Thank you for saving Finn."

Rose felt her cheeks blush as Rey pulled back and smiled back at her.

"He's important to you and a friend. I would do anything to make sure you are happy in these dark times."

"I appreciate that. But you are more important to me, Rose. I love you and don't want to lose you to this madness," Rey answered squeezing her hand again and laid her forehead gently against Rose's.

"I love you too, Rey."


End file.
